


Seventeen Seconds

by svtotaku



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtotaku/pseuds/svtotaku
Summary: Seventeen seconds. It was all it took for me to realize that I love you.Within those seventeen seconds, I knew that you were the one meant for me.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 13





	Seventeen Seconds

_ Seventeen seconds. It was all it took for me to realize that I love you. Within those seventeen seconds, I knew that you were the one meant for me. _

“Seokmin-ah, this is Jisoo, my best friend. He just came back from the States, so he might not know that much Korean, but please take care of him.”

After those lines were said, I took the hand you reached out towards me, held it firm, and shook it softly. It was just for a short while, but it felt like forever as I was captivated by those eyes that seem to hold the entire galaxy to me.

“I’ll leave both of you here since I still have a wedding to organize. I’ll leave my best friend to your care Seokmin-ah.”

After that, it was a blur. I remembered that I took you out of the cafe and showed you around from the typical tourist destinations, the stores that Jeonghan-Hyung suggested, and brought you to the places I love. You were even the first one to know about my secret hiding spot.

We were just talking about our perspectives regarding being in a relationship when you suddenly stopped talking, looked directly at my eyes, and told me that you like me. The first thing that I felt was denial. But then I got over that initial feeling and felt thrilled to know that you feel the same way as me. I don’t know if you were honest with me at that time, but I didn’t care. 

_ As long as you like me and I love you, then it’s okay. _

I was just too blinded for my feelings for you because you told me that you also like me, even though it might not be the same feelings that I have for you.

It might not be that romantic, but I will always remember that the kiss we had that day was the best one.

Why? Because we both poured all our feelings into that one kiss.

_ Since there won’t be any more of that the next time. _

We stayed for a while longer, talking about random things as I hold your hand. But then you started shivering. I took off the jacket that I was wearing and put it over you, in hopes that it will make you warm. After a few hours, Jeonghan-Hyung finally called me to bring you over to their house and have dinner with him and Seungcheol-Hyung.

You stayed at a hotel, so I volunteered to take you back there. It was just the first day of our meeting, so it was natural for me to do that as a favor for Jeonghan-Hyung since he introduced you to me.

Even while I was driving, I held your hand as I ask your dreams for the future. You were excitedly talking about your plans to become a doctor just to help those who are sick and in need of help. I really admire everything about you. You are the kindest and sweetest person that I have ever met. 

And I just wished that we met a long time ago.

We arrived at your hotel, but you didn’t allow me to send you to the door, telling me it was already so late at night, so I need to get back home. 

_ But I know that there were other reasons behind that. _

I didn’t mind because if I just had insisted on sending you to your room, I could have stared at you longer, I could have held your hand for a little more while and maybe even taste those lips of yours on mine again.

But then I need to get back to reality.

I didn’t want to, but I need to face it. I need to face reality, the reality where there is no you by my side. 

No Hong Jisoo, who aspired to be a doctor just to help those who are sick.

And no Shua who told me promises that we could both achieve in the future. _Together_.

I was there, standing among other people separated by the pews of the church. Holding to my breath as I watch you walk down the aisle.

Not towards me. But to another man you were promised to—the one you were arranged to marry even if it’s against your will.

I know that everything that happened that day was mostly a lie. But even for a short while, at least it was true. _Or maybe I hoped it was._

Because for me, that single day will be the only day that I want to remember.

It was the single day that I could pretend we were together. Maybe not as friends but as lovers. Lovers who just started sketching up their plans for a future together.

I knew that I didn’t have a chance with you, so I pretended nothing was wrong when you confessed to me. Knowing that the one you were pining over for years likes you back was the best feeling ever. So I promised myself that even if it were just for a day, I would like to have you as mine.

Mine to hold, mine to touch, and mine to kiss.

“Do you Hong Joshua, take this man as your beloved husband, the one you will spend your eternity with?” I heard the priest as I looked up.

Accidentally, our eyes met. For a few seconds, it felt like it was only the two of us inside the church. 

_ Two people who are not meant to be together. Whose destiny threads were not intertwined by fate. _

And it was the last time that I saw him as I ran out of the church, ignoring the concerned looks that Seungcheol-Hyung and Jeonghan-Hyung cast over to my direction.

“To Hong Jisoo, my Shua. The only one that I will love from now until the infinity and beyond.”

And that was the last thing I wrote in my letter.

_ Before I finally decided that I didn’t want to live a life where we were not meant to be together. _

Seventeen seconds. It also took seventeen seconds for me to recount that day. 

“I love you Shua..” 

And then it was all black.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I decided to add another angst Seoksoo to the hundreds of other Seoksoo angst stories out there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this short story. If you have any questions, feel free to comment or even message in Twitter @svtotaku.


End file.
